Let's Go! Nothing for Me
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: Relena decides to keep Heero safe from what she sees as one true threat. She ends up committing fratricide.


Let's Go (Nothing For Me)

04-05-2001

Summary: Relena decides to keep Heero safe from what she sees as one true threat. She ends up committing fratricide.

Warnings:R+1. Relena does kill Milliardo. I don't own Gundam wing characters, Sunrise/Bandai does. I'm just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. This is named after a New Order song, nothing to do with the story…just liked the title.

SPECIAL NOTE: These stories were written a long time ago, but I've never really done much with them. Some success with Weiss Kreuz fanfiction has encouraged me to go back and post all my old things here. My Gundam stories are typically comedy or spy-thrillers. These are some of my great ideas I got before I went to college so my writing isn't as good. I just feel compelled to get them on the Internet and off my hard drive. I haven't read any Gundam fanfiction in several years either so have no idea what's come and gone. This is mainly a purging on my part, but I still hope there are people who enjoy them. More will be on there way.

"Relena! This is a delightful surprise. How did you find me?" Milliardo asked, letting the slight girl pass into his quarters on the Peacemillion. It was really just a room with a cot and a lavatory. Howard had them docked on the gravity side of the L-2 space colony for repairs and supplies.

"Thank you, Milliardo. It was Miss Noin. She hadn't wanted me to come here, but I begged her to bring me. Space is so silent right now, except for the Tallgeese. Your mobile suit is making quite a scene in space," she replied.

"I hoped Noin would keep you from the fighting, but I am glad to see you. How is the Sanq Kingdom? I hear you've started a boarding school for the future world leaders. You're lecturing about total pacifism, from what Miss Noin has told me. I'm so glad to know our father's teachings are living through the bloody past our homeland has suffered. I knew abdicating to you was the right thing for me to do," Milliardo said.

Relena looked down at her glossy pink finger nails and tried to force feeling into the phrase 'our homeland', but none came. Only Heero Yuy's passionate eyes came to her mind. She smoothed out the rose coat sleeve to her boarding school outfit and drew a deep breath before she looked up into her brother's ice blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Relena? You looked a little pale," he asked, gazing down at her with fraternal concern and love. It was no different from the way her adoptive parents used to look at her. Again, Relena searched her heart for identical emotions to return. Only an emptiness was where Milliardo should be in her heart. Heero was there, and so much the better.

"I'm fine. May I have a cup of water?" she asked.

"We could go get something to eat. I..."

"What I have to say won't take very long," she said firmly, taking on a stiff posture. He looked a little hurt, but mostly concerned. He turned towards the lavatory. She listened to the running water and reconfirmed that her heart was in the right place. If your heart was in the right place, nothing else mattered, did it?

"Here. An aspirin too," he said handing her both. She swallowed the pill knowing she would need its soothing benefit soon.

"Milliardo, if you loved someone, what lengths would you go to protect them?"

"Strange question. Anything within my power? I never want to see anyone I love die again. Our parents died to give us a chance to live; now I'm old enough to be the defender," he said.

"Would you die for your loved ones? To make someone you love happy?" she asked, handing him the cup. He nodded slowly with narrowed eyes.

"Are you in some sort of trouble, Relena? What can I do to make it right?"

"Please just answer my question; would you die for someone you loved?" she asked pleased at the lack of tone in her own voice. She was firm like Heero now.

Milliardo nodded again and disappeared inside the lavatory while Relena slipped on her white silk gloves. She removed Noin's small hand gun from her coat sleeve. Noin would want to die for Milliardo anyway. He came back out and froze with wide eyes at the silver gun barrel.

"Relena! What do you want?" his baritone voice was even calmer then usual, which angered Relena a little. She wanted him hostile to make her duty simpler.

"I love Heero and I want to protect him. You should understand, since you said that you would do anything for a loved one. You've murdered people because of war. At least I'm getting rid of you for a pure reason. Love! Love and to stop you from killing more people in war. By killing you, I'm committing to total pacifism."

"But, Relena,..." She held the gun higher. Milliardo's face registered nothing but shock.

"You said you would do anything to make my troubles right. You are my trouble, Milliardo. Now you can fix things for me by dying," she said, getting the gun in a two handed grip. He made a move towards her. She squeezed the trigger with a stifled yelp and jumped back onto the cot.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She could see large glossy boots jutting out from the lavatory. Surely he was not really dead. All Relena wanted Milliardo to know was how much she cared for Heero and how angry it made her every time they dueled in mobile suit combat.

Relena slowly got off the creaking cot and walked over to the lavatory. Blood was seeping out of his chest at an incredible rate and staining everything crimson on its slow path to her brown buckled shoes. It would get on her if she didn't run now. Then everyone would know!

She shifted the gun from hand to hand trying to decided if making it look like a suicide was best. No. Who cared about some soldier who went around butchering innocent people. They would say he deserved it and would have gotten shot sooner or later. Yes! That was right. Why should she feel bad over this? This was Milliardo's fault anyway. He should have stayed buried in a Peacecraft grave somewhere in the Sanq Kingdom.

She would not feel bad for protecting Heero. Milliardo told her to go ahead anyway because he was willing to do anything for a loved one, even die. Milliardo gave her permission to do it. It eased Relena to convince herself that Milliardo had sacrificed himself on her behalf. Nagging guilt slipped out of her mind as her breathing righted itself again.

Relena tossed the gun on the cot and slipped back out the darkened hallways of the Peacemillion. It wasn't long before she got to the landing ramp and exited into L-2 docking bay where Howard was scribbling on a clipboard.

"Did you find the Colonel?"

"Yes, Sir, but he and Miss Noin were having an argument in his quarters so I thought it would be best to leave discreetly," Relena said, cloaking herself in her dignitary airs.

"Miss Noin? I thought she left the ship."

"Check the log. She signed back in right before me and unless you saw her get off, I believe they are still in a deep conversation. When you see Milliardo, tell him I stopped by. Also," Relena said, stopping Howard and taking his wrist. She gave him a soft kiss on the check and smiled. "Tell him that's for all the sacrifices he's made for me. I want him to know how much I appreciated him."

"Of coarse, Highness. What should I tell Miss Noin? Don't you want to wait here?"

"No, but thank you. I'll take a nap and tell Miss Noin to hurry along. We need to get back to Earth, because the Sanq Kingdom needs us," Relena ordered. She suppressed the fantasies of Heero comforting her during her time of grieving over Milliardo.

"Yes, ma'am." Howard threw her a half wave as she walked off towards the hotel she and Noin were staying in. Relena had already forged a note to Miss Noin from Milliardo asking her to discreetly meet her in his cabin on the Peacemillion. It was so much easier then she'd imagined. Besides, who would dare accuse the Sanq Kingdom's Queen of a foul murder.

This could only be a good thing. She would have her Heero safe by her side and political sympathy would be swung her way. Not to mention, two more murderous soldiers would be out of the world. Miss Noin was a soldier as well. Relena was only doing pacifism a favor by getting rid of Milliardo's woman with a death sentence.

"But, isn't Heero a soldier...," Relena murmured as she turned down an empty street. "No," Relena screamed, clutching her head and running faster towards the hotel. Those weren't happy or productive thoughts.

The End.


End file.
